


Dark Destiny

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: wednesday100, M/M, Metropolis, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: "Was this what you had in mind when you said we would rule, together?"





	Dark Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> August 13 2003

"Was this what you had in mind when you said we would rule, together?" The Man of Steel watches as the tycoon shuts down the city. One by one the architectural behemoths' lights wink out, leaving nothing but the faint red glow of the polluted sky.

He stands, hand in black-gloved prosthetic hand, watching his protectorate die.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, Clark." Lex says, the satisfied smirk just sneaking through in his voice. "I've always told you we had a destiny "

"Don't call me that, anymore," Clark says. "It's Kal El now." He stares Metropolis into fire.


End file.
